


One Final Day, One Last Moment

by EmberNeo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNeo/pseuds/EmberNeo
Kudos: 1





	One Final Day, One Last Moment

"Leo! Are you ready yet?".

The bubbly, cheerful voice of Katey rang out from her room as she got ready. She had taken a long shower, her first in weeks since she had been confined to her room, and was now picking out her best outfit. Today she and Leo were going out to the carnival by the pier, and she was very excited!

Down the hall, Leo poked his head out, a messy shock of copper-brown hair on his head as he sighed heavily. This was a day he had been both dreading and looking forward to. But he would try to make it the best day for Katey. Picking up a towel, he threw off his t-shirt and got into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in order to take a long shower.

Katey didn't notice this, too busy humming as she brushed her curtain of raven-black hair and put on her makeup. Finally, she was going to see the outside world again! She had picked out a cute yellow t-shirt that said 'Maximum Effort' on the front, along with a lime-green hoodie jacket with extra-long sleeves, denim shorts that reached halfway down her thighs, and a pair of butterfly-print leggings to complete the ensemble. Katey herself was a tall person, with a willowy frame that complimented her choice of clothing. The ravenette kept her hair in check with a butterfly hairpiece before grinning widely and rushing out of her room, picking up her purse as she did.

"Leo! Hurry up, I can't wait already!".

Minutes later, Leo strolled towards the front door, wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and a silver-grey hoodie over it, along with faded grey jeans, and a backwards cap to keep his messy hair under control.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. Can you maybe chill, Katey? The carnival isn't going anywhere".

"Yeah, I know that, but come on! I want to go on ALL the rides!".

Leo just rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself as he put on his sneakers, while Katey pulled on a pair of sandals before taking him by the arm and pulling him out the door. Luckily, he made sure to lock it before she pulled him too far.

"Geez Katey, slow down! You have a lot of energy today".

Katey just put her lips in a pout as she slowed down and fell into step next to Leo, her arms folded across her chest grumpily. Leo simply chuckled and pinched her cheek affectionately. "Ok, I'll let you go on all the rides, but don't blame me if you start throwing up", Leo warned as they turned a corner and stepped onto the wooden planks that made up the boardwalk and pier, with the carnival located right at the end. Katey brightened up instantly at the sight of the carnival, her bronze pools shining with anticipation as she started becoming more and more excited.

Upon reaching the carnival, Katey loudly declared that they had to ride the Iron Twister first, which was the resident roller-coaster attraction of the carnival. Leo was apprehensive about it, but paid for the tickets nonetheless. It didn't take long for Katey to start screaming as they were propelled along the tracks at high speed, and it ended up with her throwing up into a nearby trash can, which she recovered from quite nicely.

They did everything. The bumper cars, the arcade, the game booths. Katey herself wasn't that good, but Leo made up for it, especially at the mini shooting range. Being a natural crackshot helped immensely, and he won her the largest prize on offer, a gigantic snow-white teddy bear that she hugged gleefully as she squealed in delight.

They ended the day by going on the Ferris wheel, looking out at the ocean as the sun sank down over the horizon, the orange rays reflecting off the waves and illuminating the both of them. Katey rested her head on Leo's shoulders, a content smile on her face as she gazed out over the ocean.

"Thanks for everything today, Leo. I had the best time of my life!", Katey said with a wide grin as she looked up at her boyfriend. He simply smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he took her hand and lead the way home. It was already getting dark by the time they got to the house and Katey was already beginning to get tired and sleepy. Leo was almost carrying her to her room, but he managed to gently set her down in bed and pull the covers over her, making her feel as comfortable as he can make her. She was already lightly snoring, so he just silently kissed her goodnight, propped the teddy bear next to her and slipped out of the room.

The next day, Leo knocked on her door and cracked it open to check on Katey. She was still in bed, but he knew something was off. He walked over and gently felt for a pulse, hoping against hope that what the doctors told him a week earlier was wrong.

No pulse. He pulled his hands away and just stared at her, tears falling silently down his face as he gazed down at the body of his girlfriend, who looked as though she was still asleep. All he could do was silently weep as he called the doctor to tell them the news.

"She's gone. In her sleep. She lost her fight against cancer".


End file.
